


Alone Together

by Loriela



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Just the fun stuff, Memory Alteration, Pain, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loriela/pseuds/Loriela
Summary: After hitting rock bottom, Glimmer and Catra have been stuck together in Horde Prime's ship.They are hurt, tired and lost, but at least they are not alone.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 299





	1. Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Because the ending to season 4 wasn't angsty enough  
I had to go and make it sadder somehow

They were tired of fighting, of arguing, of losing, of being alone, that is why they were being so nice to each other right now, that is why they were so open, why they were always touching, always so close, at least that is what Catra told herself. They were tired and alone and that was the only reason why. It didn’t matter how much she questioned herself every time she woke up clinging to Glimmer and feeling more well rested than she had felt in months.

It had started with a touch. They didn’t talk much for these first few days, all they did was cry in their own corners of the cell, until someone reached out to someone, until a hand reached for a shoulder. They still cried, but at least they didn’t cry alone.

Those first days had been difficult, but things had grown a little better by now. Glimmer may have lost her sparkly magic, but she still had Weaver’s spells. Catra may have lost…a lot, but she could still fight, they could escape this, they just needed a plan.

“New plan then” Glimmer offered for the nth time that day and Catra rolled her eyes, expecting another suicidal plan “What if we sabotage the engines and crash the ship into the planet”

“We would die” Catra sighed and shook her head, though she continue to lean against Glimmer’s side - she hardly left it these days - “Painfully” she added

“I can teleport us out” She remarked

“With what magic, Glimmer?” She asked, tired of having to be the voice of reason every time.

“Once I get in range of the Moonstone I should get my magic back and teleport us both out” She explained “I’m sure of it” Catra got up so she could look Glimmer in the eyes, but still refused to let go of her. As if she would disappear as soon as they stopped touching

“How?!” Catra asked, her voice louder this time and carrying more than a little worry “How do you know we won’t just get ourselves killed?” ‘get you killed’

“I just know it. Trust me on this okay?” She pleaded “We can make this work” She clung to Catra too and gave her a reassuring smile.

And with flash of sparkles, they were both finally home.

“Fine” Catra sighed, unable to argue with her “But we still have an army of hordaks between us and the engine room” Catra reminded her. They had used a spell to scout around the ship and no matter where they looked, Prime’s armies awaited in number.

Glimmer pondered this for a moment

“We need a distraction” she declared “One of us starts trouble and gets Prime’s attention and the other uses the distraction to sabotage the engines. Even if one of us gets captured distracting them, as soon as we get close enough to the ground I can just get us out of here”

“Yeah, one small problem there” Catra started, still not completely sold on this “Prime can read minds, remember. If he captures one of us the other is doomed”

Glimmer groaned. Another plan scrapped. At this rate they would have better luck just waiting for Adora and the other princesses to show up and save their asses, it was not like either of them had much pride left to take a hit anyway, but Catra still hated the feeling of having to be saved. There had to be a way to make Glimmer’s plan work, even if Prime got them, maybe if they got him to send his troops somewhere else, but how could they trick-

“How much did Shadow Weaver teach you again?” Catra asked, her voice and body tense now. She didn’t like this plan, but it could be their best chance.

“I got a hang of most of her spells” Glimmer answered, a little confused by the sudden question

“What about memory magic?” The words felt heavy in her mouth

“I’m not gonna just rewrite your memories like that, Catra”

“You just make me remember a different plan and then when Prime catches me he’ll send his troops a completely different way” Catra explained, she knew Glimmer would hate this idea as much as she did, but it was the best chance they had, so she left very little room for argument “it’s either that or hope your friends show up soon and save the day, but I’m pretty sure they got their hands full on the surface”

Glimmer took a deep breath. This was not something to be done on a whim

“Are you sure about it?” Glimmer asked, her voice was firm and her eyes looked deep into Catra’s. Catra flinched under the intensity of her stare, she was pretty sure of her decision a second ago, but now her uncertainties had returned full force. Still she nodded “You know that if I do this you…” 

“I’ll believe you’ve betrayed me and left me to die” Catra completed, too aware of that fact “We’ll just have to live with it until you set my memories back”

“Catra, I can’t-”

“Yes, you can and you have to!” Catra interrupted, this was their best chance out of this shithole. She couldn’t just leave Glimmer trapped here forever, she had to do something “Just get it over with so we can both get back home” So Glimmer could back home, Catra didn’t exactly have one to return to anymore.

Maybe she could ask Glimmer to rewrite that too. Give her a childhood, make her life happy, make her a good person. That idea sounded more tempting than it should be. She had to focus on the plan, foolish dreams could wait for now.

“Fine, I’ll do it” Glimmer answered, sounding dejected. Glimmer approached Catra and held her face in her hands, it was soft and tender touch, yet it brought no comfort “Ready?”

Catra nodded.

* * *

Catra wiped away the stream of tears from her face. That was odd, she didn’t remember crying. Well, that didn’t matter, what mattered now was preparing for their big escape. Just book it to the escape pods. They didn’t have to know how to pilot those, just jump in, hit a button and hope for the best. It was a simple plan, but so much could go wrong. Catra had been stuck with a feeling of sinking dread as she considered more and more ways this could fail. 

“Glimmer” Catra eventually called. This was a stupid decision, but not the worse she’d make today, she was sure.

“Y-yeah?” She asked, her voice weak and tired. Did Catra miss something?

“I…” Catra started, the words getting caught on her throat “If we don’t make it”

“We will make it, Catra” Glimmer assured her, holding her hands.

“But if we don’t” Catra began moving closer to Glimmer “I just want you to know that I-” Glimmer seemed to pale, visibly flinching back and letting go of Catra’s hands

“You can tell me when we’re out of here” She interrupted, too fast and too loud. Catra immediately regretted that stupid decision.

“Fine then” Catra sighed “Ready when you are, Sparkles”

In a few moments they were both running through the corridors of Prime’s ship, running away from all his clones, dodging lasers and doing a lot better than Catra expected. This plan could actually work. That was until Horde Prime showed up.

His presence seemed to make the clones more coordinated, her aim more precise, he issued no command and fired no weapon, but just by being there things had taken a turn for the worse. She dove around a corner to get some cover and landed on top of something very soft.

For a second it was if time had stopped. Laser bolts froze in the air as Catra’s brain processed how close she was to Glimmer just now. Sure, she had been close to Glimmer nearly every moment since they arrived here, but never like this, never with their faces this close to one another. It may have been the adrenaline or how fast her heart was beating or the risk of imminent death, but right now Glimmer looked almost mesmerizing.

“I’m so sorry” Glimmer said, holding back tears. Catra hadn’t noticed the hand against her chest and the glyph that had formed there. Next thing she knew she was sent flying right back into the clone army. A boot holding her to the floor as she watched Glimmer leave her behind.

No no no, please no. This can’t be happening, this can’t be real, not again, please! This has to be a dream, please let this be a dream.

She felt prime lifting her up, followed by the terribly familiar feeling of someone prodding through her mind. She didn’t care anymore, she was too stunned to fight back.

“Such a foolish little plan” Prime mocked “Take her back to her cell and send troops after the other one” He commanded.

Of course Glimmer had left her, Catra thought to herself, she just needed someone to use as bait for her plan, she just needed an emotional play thing so she could feel better about herself again. Catra was just a complete idiot for thinking Glimmer ever even gave a shit. Catra was just another fucking tool once again. Why did she ever believe otherwise?

Catra was flung back into her cell, making no effort to get off the floor. That was it, there was no way out anymore and no one would come back to save her, all she could to was lay there and cry, cry until there were no more tears, cry and scream until she forgot how to feel anything else but this misery and hate that filled her heart. 

A bright flash of pink surrounded her and she clawed at it frantically. Glimmer was sent flying against a back wall, with a cut on her arm. Before she could react, Catra was already on her, wildly clawing at her.

“Why!? Why!? Why!?” She screamed, punctuating each word with a swipe of her claws.

“Didn’t-’” Glimmer began, but a cut to the face shut her up. Catra didn’t care why. She just wanted her to pay.

“I trusted you!” cut “I cared for you!” cut “I thought you were my friend!” cut, cut, cut. 

“Didn’t know you had it in you!” Glimmer shouted and Catra stopped, memories came rushing back as the trigger phrase dispelled the magic in her mind. What had she done?

“Glimmer!” She called, jumping back at the sight of everything she had just done “I didn’t…I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay” Glimmer assured her, even though she was shaking and her face and arms were now covered in bloody cuts “Nothing Adora can’t fix” She put a hand on Catra’s shoulder and in a flash they were back in the Whispering Woods.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry” she kept muttering as she held onto Glimmer. Still in shock after all that had happened. She knew now that her betrayal wasn’t real, that it was all an act, but it still stung, she still felt the pain of being thrown away by another person she loved.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I promise” Glimmer repeated softly, with a shaky smile on her face and tears of pain in her eyes. Catra did this, the guilt adding to the turmoil of emotions inside her, she felt like she was about to vomit. Noticing the struggle on Catra’s face, Glimmer moved closer to hold her “Everything is gonna be fine. We’ll just go back to Brightmoon, Adora will heal me and everything is gonna be fine” She assured her.

“Please, never do this again, please” Catra pleaded, barely holding back her tears

“I promise” Glimmer said, holding Catra close. She flinched at the pain, but still held her as pink light enveloped them “I’ll never leave you again”

And with flash of sparkles, they were both finally home.


	2. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer has returned home and can finally get herself a good night of sleep
> 
> Or at least she wished she could

Glimmer tossed and turned in her bed. Something was wrong. She was home now, she had her bed and she was truly safe for the first time in such a long time, and yet something felt off, something was missing.

She scratched against her bandages, the wounds hardly even hurt anymore, sure it would be better if Adora was there to heal them with her magic, but she had felt worse and still slept like a rock, so the pain was clearly not it.

Maybe it’s because she didn’t get to apologize to Adora before she left in another suicidal quest. Maybe she was worried for her friend, worried that Adora would die still thinking Glimmer hated her. Just thinking about it made her feel a pit in her stomach, yet she had the same worries aboard Prime’s ship and she still slept mostly well.

She rolled around some more, now completely flipped around in her bed. Her father was back, but that wasn’t it. There was the war, but that had been a constant in her life since she was born. Then why was she feeling so anxious now? 

There was an obvious answer, wasn’t there? She just hated thinking about it. She hated thinking about what she did to her. It was strange seeing Catra like this now, not as the enemy, not as a monster, but as a scared girl, lashing out against a cruel world, as the only friend she had at her lowest point, and she made her suffer again.

She had apologized, more than once, but Catra insisted that it was not her fault, it had been her plan after all. That was it, right? This had to be what was keeping her awake, she would talk to Catra in the morning and everything would be sorted out. She just had to endure one more night.

Glimmer tossed away one of her pillows in frustration. There was no way she could go another night like this. She was gonna talk to Catra, sort things out between them and hopefully get a good long night of sleep. She jumped off of her bed and with a flash of pink she was off to Catra’s room.

“Hey, Sparkles” Catra greeted lazily. Glimmer had appeared on the other girl’s balcony, right in front of her. She turned around in surprise, the anxious feeling in her chest only growing stronger as she met Catra’s gaze “Can’t sleep either?”

“Yeah” Glimmer sighed in agreement “What are you doing outside?”

“Wanted some fresh air” She explained herself, slowly walking besides her to lean against the railings “What are you doing outside my room?” The question made Glimmer flinch.

“That makes me sound like a creep” She complained, getting a chuckle from the strangely distracted Catra “And I wanted to talk to you”

“Well, I’m here” she turned around to face Glimmer. Framed by the stars in the sky - something Glimmer still wasn’t used to - Catra looked stunning, her eyes shining with a spark Glimmer had never seen before “You okay there, Sparkles?”

“Yeah, yeah” Glimmer answered, shaking her head. Had she been staring? “It’s just…about Prime’s ship and what I did”

“Really?” Catra groaned and rolled her eyes, she turned to look at Glimmer again “I told you, it was all my plan, you don’t have to apologize. Hell, I should be the one apologizing for nearly making you bleed to death” She made no effort to hide her annoyance at the comment.

“That wasn’t-” Glimmer nearly blurted out, but caught herself. She knew Catra now and saying that kind of stuff wouldn’t help “I know I don’t have to, but I want to apologize. I put you through a lot and I promise I’ll never make you go through something like that ever again”

“Apology accepted” Catra sighed, looking away “Can we just relax now? Enjoy the stars together or something”

Glimmer shook her head, she still felt weird, but pressing the subject was a bad idea. She didn’t see herself relaxing much right now, yet standing next to Catra watching the starry sky still felt perfect. She had to suppress a laugh at the thought, a few months ago all of this would be unthinkable. She had never even seen real stars and to enjoy them for the first time with her worst enemy? Absurd, but still here she was. She turned to look at Catra, she wanted to see her face and if she was even half as entranced as Glimmer was, she was sure it would look beautiful.

Catra did look entranced, but not by the stars. She was looking directly at Glimmer’s face and yet she hardly seemed to notice that Glimmer was staring back. She felt the warmth of a blush creep up her cheeks under Catra’s strange stare.

“I thought we were looking at the stars” Glimmer commented, trying anything to break the awkwardness - Catra didn’t seem to mind the silence, but Glimmer absolutely did.

“I think like this better” Catra answered, with something in her voice that Glimmer couldn’t quite place. It still made her look away, blushing furiously now “Sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I’ll just go back to bed” Catra apologized, sounding angry at herself.

“Wait! Hold on!” Glimmer grabbed Catra’s wrist before she could leave and felt all her anxieties wash away, like something had just clicked inside her and she understood.

What they thought had been weeks were nearly two months. They had spent all that time in each other’s company, they hardly spent any time not in touch with the other, they slept every night clinging to each other. After all that time together, being apart felt wrong.

“I guess we know why we couldn’t sleep before” Catra chuckled weakly, clearly feeling the same thing “Wanna join me?” Catra offered.

“If you don’t mind the company” Glimmer answered. Moving closer to hold Catra in her arms. This closeness felt right, like she wasn’t complete without Catra. It was a scary thought, but right now she just needed sleep.

Catra guided her to the bed, allowing Glimmer to lay down first, before laying over her, her arms around Glimmer’s torso and her head resting on the crook of her neck. Glimmer couldn’t help but sigh in relief at the weight and warmth she had grown so used to. Catra’s tail wrapped around one of Glimmer’s legs as she too allowed herself to relax.

* * *

Glimmer woke up the next morning to the strange feeling of something moving against her stomach. She slowly opened her eyes, greeted by the now familiar sight of Catra’s messy hair. She had buried her face in it so many times now and, just like Catra herself, it was so much softer than she expected.

She shifted a little in bed so she could catch a glimpse of what was happening there and was greeted by the sight of Catra rhythmically pawing at her stomach, her hands kneading Glimmer’s shirt. She was gonna ask Catra why she was doing it, but realized the other girl was still asleep.

This was all so strange to her. When did they get this comfortable with each other? She still enjoyed being this close with Catra, but at the same time it scared her. To just trust and care for someone like this so quickly. Was this just a side effect of the isolation? Of going through that hell together? Would she ever even consider Catra a friend under any circumstances? Did that even matter?

A purr from Catra seemed to dispel most of her worries again. The reality of things is that she cared for Catra, she trusted her, she liked her, maybe even more than as just a friend. That last thought opened a new pit in her stomach. Maybe she really was letting this escalate too fast. She made a point that she was going to discuss this with Catra when she woke up. Things were messy enough nowadays, adding this mess of feelings to the mix wouldn’t do anyone any good.

She sighed again, ran a hand through Catra’s hair and closed her eyes. There was a world of worries and threats awaiting for her outside this bed, but for now - even if just for a moment - she would rest and pretend the world was a happier place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still not sure where I’m going with this fic, but I’m enjoying the ride so far
> 
> Let's hope it works out okay in the end


	3. What We Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer questions herself  
Catra just wants to be happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may look like unnecessary drama to some people, but Glimmer took a serious precaution that I wish I had taken years ago

Glimmer turned in her sleep, her arms reaching to cling to something, but there was nothing there. Surprised by the unexpected emptiness she opened her eyes. Catra was no longer there with her.

A wave of anxiety hit her, was that all a dream? Did Catra leave her? What happened? She bolted up, looking around, trying to find any sign of Catra. She let out a sigh of relief when she found her leaning against the balcony railing. Though this time there were no stars to frame her, there was a certain beauty to how peaceful she looked in that moment.

Glimmer stretched a bit and yawned, Catra’s ears perked up at the sound, but she otherwise did not move from where she was. Glimmer couldn’t help but find that very cute. All she wanted to do now was to hug the other girl, rest her face against her back and stay like that until someone came by to take her back to her queenly duties, because she would not be able to break away from Catra by herself.

She stopped herself. It was exactly because of stuff like that that she needed to talk to her, so instead she leaned against the rail next to her and took in the view for a moment. Being locked away for so long did give her a new appreciation of the views from her castle, even with overcast skies it was still breathtaking.

“Morning, princess” Catra greeted. She gave Glimmer a mischievous smile as she looked her up and down, ready to make some joke about her disheveled state, but when something caught her eye, she quickly looked away and muttered “Sorry about that”

Glimmer looked down, more than a little confused. There were little cuts on the front of her pajamas, right over her stomach, the delicate fabric probably ripped there due to all of Catra’s pawing.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I’ll just get a new one” Glimmer waved off, this wasn’t the first piece of clothing Catra destroyed anyway “I was meaning to ask what that was about anyway” 

‘Ah well, it’s just something I do in my sleep sometimes” Catra answered, nervously looking somewhere else “Though I haven’t done it since I was a little kid…I only do it when I’m happy”

These words had Glimmer’s heart racing. She made Catra happy, happier than she had been since she was a child, after so many fucked up things that happened in Catra’s life, Glimmer still somehow made her happy. It was hard to quell that rush of emotions, but she had to, otherwise she would just snuggle with Catra again and wouldn’t be able to talk about all these feelings she was having.

“I’m glad you feel happy around me” The forced politeness in Glimmer’s voice made Catra tense up “But we need to talk”

“Of course we do” Catra sighed “What is it this time, Sparkles?” She asked, sounding much more tired than she did hardly a moment ago.

“Ever since we got back to Bright Moon, maybe even before that, I’ve been feeling…things” Glimmer tried, uncertain of how she should say this. Her words getting Catra’s ears to perk up again “And I’ve been worried about what these things mean, so I think we should take some time away from each other”

“What!?” Catra shouted, turning to look at her again “What do you mean we should take some time away? Why?”

“I mean that I wanna be sure of what I’m feeling” Glimmer explained, trying to keep her voice firm “And being with you is not making figuring it out any easier”

“What is there to figure out?” Catra asked in exasperation “You feel things, I feel things, we should feel these things together. Isn’t that how it works?”

“Catra” Glimmer called, holding the other girl’s hands. This seemed to calm her down for a moment “I can’t even sleep without, I get anxious as soon as I think you’re gone. Believe me, I want to enjoy these moments we have together, but I wanna be sure I do that because I like you and not because I need you to function” She pleaded now, trying to get Catra to understand.

“Why can’t you just let this be simple?” Catra asked, clinging hard to Glimmer’s hand “Why can’t you just let me have this, Glimmer?”

“I…” Glimmer wanted to go along with her, to throw her worries out the window and just let herself be with Catra, but what would happen then? Would they need to be together every second of their lives? What if they got into a fight later on? What if they grew to hate each other again, but still couldn’t live apart from one another? No, she had to stand firm, it was for the better “It’s not that simple”

“It never is” Catra complained, yanking her hands free from Glimmer’s. She stared Glimmer down for a moment, but couldn’t keep her gaze from softening “Do what you want, princess” She sighed, climbing atop the railing.

“Catra!” Glimmer called, but Catra had already jumped. Disappearing into the Whispering Woods.

* * *

Things were less than ideal, Glimmer thought to herself as she marched through the castle corridors, she did get her time away from Catra to help think things through, she just happened to get it in the worst way possible and probably permanently.

Every time she tried to think about anything else her thoughts kept returning to her, no matter where she looked it reminded Glimmer of her. She didn’t know if that was proof that she was right and she really had become too dependent of Catra or just a side effect of losing her so suddenly. Either way it was torture.

“Glimmer” Her father greeted cheerfully, his expression immediately changing to one of worry as she ran into him, distracted “You okay there, sweetie? You look a little distracted”

“I- I’m fine, dad, thanks for asking” Glimmer thanked him, trying to excuse herself, but the crack in her voice was less than convincing.

“You can talk to me, sweetie. I’m here for you” He said, putting a hand on her shoulder and casting a spell with his free hand, creating a stone bench out of the floor “Come here, sit with me and let’s talk” he sat on the recently created bench and patted the seat next to him.

“I…I…” ‘I’m fine’ she tried to say, but the words didn’t want to come out. She was not fine and having her father be so caring for her after being gone for so many years made it all so difficult to hide “I messed everything up” She cried, rushing into his arms and hugging him.

“It’s okay, sweetie. We all mess things up sometimes” He said, hugging her reassuringly “Everything will work out fine”

“No, it won’t” Glimmer argued “I broke my promise and now Catra hates me again!”

“Catra? The girl that kept insulting Shadow Weaver all day yesterday?” He asked and Glimmer nodded “Well, she seems like a good person, I’m sure she doesn’t hate you”

“You don’t understand” Glimmer continued, tears rolling from her eyes “After all that happened I promised I would never leave her again and now I pushed her away”

“Hey hey, it’s okay” Micah assured her again “Just tell me what happened”

“I had to rewrite Catra’s memory so we could escape Prime’s ship” Glimmer explained. Micah tensed up slightly at the mention of memory magic, but maintained his soft expression “And I noticed she had feelings for me and that made me realize I had feelings for her, but I didn’t know if we felt that because we liked each other or because we were stuck together for weeks and I brought that up and she ran away and I messed it all up, because I’m awful at this” Glimmer cried out, her face buried on her father’s chest “I failed her, like I failed everyone else”

Micah held her together, muttering softly ‘it’s okay’ as she let his daughter cry out all she had to cry. She hadn’t cried so openly since those first days in Prime’s ship and once again she needed someone to hold her and make sure she was okay. When he was sure Glimmer had calmed down, he held her face and spoke softly to her.

“Glimmer, dear, you haven’t failed. You’ve made mistakes and you can still fix them. You can help us fight the new Horde and you can be here for Catra when she comes back” Micah assured her, wiping away her tears “And I think you made the right decision. Could you really be happy with her if you weren’t sure you actually liked her?”

“Well…” Glimmer sniffed and put on a weak smile “I was pretty happy cuddling with her last night” She tried, jokingly

“Only cuddling I hope” Micah played along.

“Dad!” She exclaimed in mock exasperation. They both laughed together. She was so grateful to have him back “Thanks. I needed that”

“I’m here for you, Glimmer” He said, lovingly “Whenever you need me”

Glimmer gave her father one last big hug before getting up.

“We got a war to win and I got feelings to sort” Glimmer declared, confidently “Ready to kick some Horde ass?”

“Always” He said, with a hearty laugh. The kind that filled the people around him with confidence.

That made Glimmer sure that she would get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're only gonna have 1 or 2 more chapters for this story, let's hope it all works out in the end


	4. Rebuilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks have passed and Catra contemplates what has changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things were working against this chapter
> 
> From writer's block, to college, to the fact that I didn't actually plan this fic out
> 
> But it's finally out and I'm happy with what I managed to write down

Catra didn’t believe anything could surprise her anymore. She had been captured by an alien dictator, that had been summoned by her former boss, after both her and her current crush, and queen opened portals to another dimension, in two different occasions. One would assume she had grown used to that kind of stuff, but this still caught her off guard.

The village of Taymor, the place where it all started, had been rebuilt. Where once there were only burning ruins, now stood the colorful buildings the Rebellion seemed to love so much. Where once there were bot carcasses and abandoned tanks, now lived families of all kinds.

This was not the same Taymor that was destroyed by the Horde a year ago, it could never be again, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t their beloved home anymore, so they came back and they rebuilt it. A few months back Catra would’ve been furious with the Rebellion’s foolish persistence, but now she found it inspiring. It gave her hope for what was to come.

“When did you become such a sap, Catra?” She mumbled to herself, shaking her head as she watched Taymor from within the woods.

“Well I’d personally take credit for it” Glimmer’s voice called behind her. Catra turned around, but was greeted by Double Trouble’s usual self satisfied look “But I gotta give Sparkles some credit too”

“Oh it’s you” Catra grumbled, before turning back to what she was doing “What do you want? I’m not paying you again”

“Well, not you, but I’m sure the queen would be very happy to know I delivered her girlfriend to her safe and sound” They explained, earning a scoff from Catra.

“I’m not her girlfriend and she doesn’t want me back now” Catra countered “She wanted space and I’m giving her that”

“Caring about people’s feelings and respecting their wishes?” Double Trouble declared, with exaggerated shock “She did do a number on you, didn’t she, Kitten?”

“Yeah yeah, Catra learned not to be a complete asshole, very funny” Catra mocked back, already tired of all this.

“Oh don’t be like that, Kitten” they asked “I’m just glad you finally found something you can pour your heart into”

“Whatever” Catra muttered “Glimmer doesn’t want to see me and she is definitely not paying you for bringing me back, so get going”

“On a first name basis with the queen, are we?” Double Trouble couldn’t help but tease again, earning a groan from Catra “And what if she does want to talk to you, Kitten? How is she supposed to find you when you’re sulking in the middle of the woods by yourself”

“She can find me with her magic” Catra explained. She had thought more than once that maybe Glimmer was watching over her with her magic, she had to squash those thoughts. She was supposed to prove she could still function without her “Whenever she wants to talk to me she can just cast a spell and be there”

“Mhm, mhm” They agreed, nodding along “Now how exactly do you think I found you?” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” The words escaped as realization dawned on Catra “Why did she even send you?”

“She wanted someone to make sure you wanted to talk to her” Double Trouble explained. That idea sounded ridiculous in Catra’s head, why wouldn’t she want to talk to Glimmer? “And I may have told her we were good friends”

“Anything for a paycheck, huh?” Catra rolled her eyes. Double Trouble simply shrugged and smiled at her mischievously.

“Are you sure you wanna talk like that to the one person who can bring your girlfriend here?” They taunted, bringing up their data pad “Maybe you could use some more time away from her. You must be working through so much right now. Maybe that would do you some good, Kitten”

“Gimme that” Catra ordered, yanking the data pad out of their hands

“You’re just no fun today” Double Trouble complained in fake hurt, before smiling softly “Go on, call her over. Wouldn’t want to keep her waiting”

“Yeah” Catra agreed, her hand hovering over the call button, but she stopped herself “Thanks…For what you did in the Fright Zone. You could’ve been less of an asshole about it, but I needed it”

“Aww” They sounded almost moved “Don’t worry, I’ll always be here to call you out on your shit, Kitten”

Catra shook her head, but still smiled. Turning back to the pad, she steeled herself and took a few deep breaths before pressing call. A smiley Double Trouble appeared on the screen, making a peace sign. She turned to Double Trouble to ask if it worked, but before she could get a word out, bright pink light flashed between them.

“Here is your money” She declared, dropping a bag in Double Troubles hand “Now give us some privacy”

“Getting busy already?” They joked, earning them a death glare from both girls “Fine, I’ll take my leave. Wouldn’t want to get in the way of such a cute love story” They turned around with some extra flair, took a few steps away before turning back “And, kitten. We should do this more often. I missed our little talks” And with that they left.

“Kitten, huh?” Glimmer teased.

“Two weeks and this is the first thing you wanna say to me?” Catra asked, playing along.

“What? I liked it, that is all” Glimmer shrugged, still smiling at Catra “Kitten”

“Yeah, that is not gonna work, princess” Catra taunted back “I guess we really weren’t made for each other” Glimmer opened her mouth to protest, but as soon as she saw Catra’s joking smile she smiled back.

“Were you thinking about that?” Glimmer asked, leaning forwards towards Catra “That we were made for each other? That it was true love?” She dragged out the last two words, making a blush work up Catra’s face.

“M-maybe” Catra stuttered. She cleared her throat “Have you?” was the best she could manage.

“I have, actually” Glimmer answered, earnestly this time “I know we didn’t actually like each other all that much before all this mess happened” She paused, gesturing to the sky above them “but that doesn’t mean our feelings are any less real”

“So what you’re saying is?” Catra asked, genuinely uncertain this time

“That I like you, Catra, and I wanna be with you” She declared, holding Catra’s hand.

This time she didn’t feel the familiar thrill that came from her touch, but a different, warmer and more comforting feeling. This all mixed up with the rush from hearing Glimmer’s words, causing her heart to flutter.

“I- I….” Catra tried, but words failed her.

“I know” She whispered. Giving Catra a quick kiss. It was over in just a moment, but it was just as soft and sweet as the girl who initiated it.

Glimmer pushed herself back. Surprised by her own surge of bravery, but before she could apologize, Catra pulled her back into another kiss. She still couldn’t put her feelings into words, but maybe she could put them into this kiss, then maybe Glimmer would get exactly how much she loved her

Glimmer kissed back, pouring into it a love and a passion to match Catra’s own. A smile spread through Catra’s face as she tried to suppress her giggles while she kept kissing her princess, stopping only when she felt something wet touch her cheeks

“What?” Catra asked, confused. Looking at Glimmer now she realized the other girl was crying “Is something wrong?” She asked, this time distressed. Did she do something wrong? Did she hurt her?

“No no” Glimmer answered, reassuring her even while her tears kept flowing “I’m just so happy. I thought I had pushed you away, that you hated me”

“Glimmer” Catra whispered, leaning forward and holding Glimmer’s face so their foreheads touched “I could never hate you again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to use that line since chapter 1 and I'm glad I finally found a good place for it

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this or wanna yell at me for putting you through this bullshit please consider following me at shera-dnd.tumblr.com


End file.
